The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera jamesonni, referred to by the cultivar name `Terkitos`. `Terkitos` was originated from a hybridization program in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in 1988. The female parent was unnamed seedling 86.91, and the male parent was unnamed seedling TN 10. Female parent 86.91 has a higher production, shorter stems, smaller flower diameter, and a less intense purple color than `Terkitos`. Of TN 10 is no description available. Both parent plants were not available to others outside the company, and they weren't registered in the USA. The new cultivar was selected by me from the progeny of the stated parentage on or about November 1988. The first asexual reproduction of `Terkitos` was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken on April 1989 in De Kwakel. The new cultivar is presently being propagated by cuttings and tissue culture. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated November 1989 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Terkitos` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of `Terkitos`, which in combination distiguish this Gerbera from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Type: Semi-double. PA0 2. Color of ray floret: Distinctive purple. PA0 3. Color of disc floret: Distinctive green. PA0 4. Color of perianthy lobe: Purple. PA0 5. Diameter of flower head: Medium 100 mm.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to me, there is no cultivar similar in comparison to `Terkitos`.